Dipper's Goodbye
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: Bill has opened Dipper's eyes to his sister's selfishness and has given Dipper a glimpse of what he can offer Dipper that will give him exactly what he wishes and longs to gain. Knowledge of Gravity Falls. Bill has also warned Dipper of the risks should he take his deal. Dipper finally makes his choice and says goodbye...(Based around Sock Opera) (T for safety)


Dipper stood before Mabel with his chin curved into his chest. Tears falling from his eyes. Bill floated behind him.

"D-Dipper? What is this? Why did you bring me out here? Why is Bill here!?" Mabel asked. Dipper lifted his head. "I brought you here to say goodbye." He said to her. "G-Goodbye? D-Dipper you're scaring me. Why are you saying goodbye? Where are you going?!" Mabel asked shacking her head. "HA! HA! You're so stupid Mabel… if you can't even see what you've done to me all summer long you don't deserve a brother!" Dipper laughed before clutching his fists and his face grew serious. "I did everything for you Mabel, I helped you with escaping the gnomes, went back in time so you could keep Waddles, gave up my chance at getting Wendy to like me all to help you and Mermando, and now I've helped you and this stupid fantasy of you putting on this stupid sock puppet play! Well you have done nothing to aid me in return! You throw me to the curb at every chance you get just for the sake of a stupid boy crush! Well not anymore. Bill has offered me something far greater then what you could ever offer. Loyalty, knowledge, and power. Something you'd never really understand or appreciate. So, I wanted to say goodbye, because once I shake his hand, I won't be me anymore. My new name will be Bipper, and I alone will have no one to hold me back. I just wanted you to know the truth. Before you never see me again. Nothing you say will make me change my mind Mabel. So, if you have any final things to say to me, say them now." Dipper said to her.

Mabel stood looking at her brother in tears. Her hands covering her mouth. "D-Dipper…I'm so so sorry," her hands dropped away from her mouth. "I never took a minute to really stop and think about what you had to go through. I see now that I was selfish, I guess it came a little to late. *sniff* Please Dipper, d-don't leave me all alone. I need you bro bro! I can't live without you, what do I even tell Grunkle Stan, what do I tell mom and dad?! Dipper please you're exhausted and sleep deprived, you're not thinking clearly! Just come here and we can go back to the Mystery Shack." Mabel bagged. "I'm anything but sleep deprived, in fact I've never slept better last night. Bill was nice enough to let me have a "Bata test" of what I could be if I took his deal. Haha! I slept and was awake all at once, the power that flowed through me, sure I rose a couple zombies, but the power Bill can give me exceeds even the author's knowledge of spells and creatures, I could have everything I want from this experience, even to go as far as becoming one myself. I'm not passing up this chance. So, there's a few loose ends I can't tie up? Who cares. Sorry Mabel, but you're on your own from now on." Dipper said before turning to face Bill with a smile on his face. He held out his hand to him. "Shall we?" Dipper purred. Bill took Dipper's hand and blue flames wrapped around his hand before slowly wrapping around Dipper's entire body.

"NOOOO!" Mabel screamed. The flames dispersed in a explosion of blue. Dipper's pine tree hat floated down in front of her. It was burnt and charred but was still mostly intact. She looked up and there stood her brother, he wore a reverend outfit no hat and he had yellow cat-like eyes that where cold an merciless. He glared her down. "This is who I was meant to be from the beginning, this is how Dipper's story came to an end and where Bipper's story begins. Now run along home Mabel…I don't want to kill you." Bipper said to Mabel. "Dipper, I'll find a way to save you from him, I swear it to you!" She said before grabbing her brother's hat and running back to the shack.

Bipper watched her go. "You made the right choice Bipper." Bill said taking up Bipper's right side. "I know, and that's why it hurts so much." Bipper said before both Bipper and Bill vanished from the clearing.

 _ **A/N: So, this story was born from me working on a video with the song Missing by Evanescence naturally I'm doing the video with Dipper so I edited to the male cover of the song, and then I was like, what if I changed up Sock Opera, just a tinge, okay more then a tinge but hey I think the series needed Dipper to set Mabel straight on what she did wrong and call her out on her selfishness. If you guys like this story let me know. It's definitely an interesting plot idea to explore. Anyways thanks for reading this story and I'll see you soon!**_


End file.
